My Saviour and Light
My Saviour and Light is the origin story of Gaedheal, a Dragandr that was descended from a a group of Dragandr that were transported to Oulobann during the War of the Hearts. Born of Llyss'Adain and Dragandr'Adain parents, he was sent away by his father in order to protect Gaedheal from Atlas. Living with all of the races of Oulobann at one point or another, after he realized his true heritage he united them in order to defeat Atlas. Prolouge: Child of Twilight Mordo'Janus awoke silently. Looking out of his window, he saw the moon lowering into the sea. An anxious look washed over his face. He didn't have much time if the plan were to work. With a flourish he quickly leaped out of bed and slipped out of the door. He was like a shadow, unseen by anyone. Passing by the guardroom, he quietly opened the door to the nursery and tiptoed in. In the elaborately carved cradle a young Dragandr laid fast asleep, his little thumb in his mouth and his tail curled about him. Mordo smiled at the young one, and gently picked him up. The child didn't even stir. Making his way to the beach, with one hand he removed the cover of the hiding spot. Within laid a small cradle-like boat, a note, and some food. With sadness, he placed the infant inside the small craft. As he prepared the sails, a beam of sunlight splayed over the landscape. Reflecting off of the massive tower behind them, Mordo hurried his actions. He couldn't have Atlas see. He quickly readied the ship, and placed it on the surf. Leaning down, he kissed the child's brow and whispered: "May you be the saviour and light your mother hoped you would be...Goidel'Ivalkre." With a reluctant push, he moved the craft into more rapid waters, where it soon carried the cradle-boat away from sight. Without any sign of emotion, Mordo went to his wife's grave nearby. Once there, he fell to his knees, sobbing. Chapter One: The Bellua Two Bellua stalked the trees that made up the somber forest of Greywood. Their eyes were peeled for any Tuatha, like the Clan-King had warned them about. Though they had been warned about how tricky and sly the Tuatha could be, it could not stop the pair, especially the larger one, Nalun. His partner and friend, Gruo, was a bit more catious, but he too was prideful. Gruo sniffed the air tentitavely. "Do you smell that too Nalun?" Nalun grunted "Of course. I dont even have to sniff to smell it." Gruo looked around anxiously "It smells...different. Do you think that is what a Tuatha smells like?" Nalun shrugged, unsheathing his spear "Maybe. Though it doesnt smell as bad as the Clan-King said. Perhaps they have figured out how to hide their scent?" Gruo swallowed in anticipation "If they can hide their scent...could they hide themselves so well we cant see them?..." But Nalun had stopped listening a few seconds ago, having gone to explore the beach. "Nalun!" Gruo cried angrily, following his friend's scent until he found the large Bellua at the end of the beach, staring at something. "Why did you run, you baffoon?! Tuatha could've ambushed-" Gruo started, then found himself staring at the same thing as Nalun. It was a sort of cradle, but if made to float on water. It's side had cracked off at one part, and from that a blanket flowed out. In the basinet-boat itself...was a baby. What was the strangest was that it was of a race they have never seen before. "Is...is it Tuatha?" Gruo asked slowly. "Tuatha dont have tails..." Nalun replied, pointing to the reptilian tail that also spilled out of the hole in the boat-like basinet. "Then...what is it?" Gruo questioned "The Clan-King might know. He's the one who sensed this...child after all. Who knows?" Nalun said, tentatively picking up the child. The child rolled in his arms but other did not wake up. He had a few slight cuts on his cheeks, probably from where the cradle had crashed on the beach. His tail curled and uncurled slightly to the rythmn of his breathing. His jet-black hair was speckeled with white sand from the ocean spray, which Nalun gently wiped off. "C'mon, we need to find out what this kid is" Nalun said, and with Gruo rushed to Naboranga, where the Clan-King resided. --- Kangusk examined the child, testing how responsive the tail was, looking to see if he had any unusual sign that might signify him as one of the races...or a Corrupted. He even checked the boy's (which he had found out after a diaper change) energy, but to no avail. Not even the Clan-King could figure out what the boy was. "I have never seen such an anomoly such as himself..." Kangusk said in awe and exasperation. "Maybe he's a type of Jotun? They have so many different types it's impossible to count." Gruo suggested. "The Jotuns, along with every other...natural race in the world doesnt have tails besides our own. And we do not have tails like this little one." Kangusk replied, looking at the little boy with curiosity once again. "Then...he is a Corrupted?" Nalun asked. "No. He does not have Atlas' mark, nor does he have the scar that shows he's a renegade Corrupted. He is...something else entirely." "So what are we going to do with him?" Gruo asked. Kangusk looked at the child again, and heaved a sigh "I will raise him as my own. Maybe he can help us against the Dark Lord himself..." "You mean the prophecy? But how...how can he help? He isn't even of the world!" Nalun protested, but Kangusk raised his hand and silenced him. "Any warrior that can lend his power brings us closer to victory when the Day of Judgement arrives. Now, go tend to your families. I believe I need to start caring for my own family now." Kangusk said with a small smile. --- Kaeluun held his nose as he slipped into the hole of one of the Rottingleaf trees. Palu would never think to look here! The overpowering smell of the tree would block his scent, and make sure she'd never even try to find him here. She hated the smell of Rottingleaf trees. However; he forgot to account Bluno's powerful nose. Soon, Bluno poked his head into the tree. "Well well, look what I found here. A rare Guri-Olir!" Bluno yelled. Kaeluun jumped far out of the tree, his energy shooting him up like a rocket. Using his tail, he quickly curled it around a branch in order to stop him self from smashing into the ground face first. He glared at Bluno, and landed on the ground. "Ok, what the HELL was that for?!" Kaenluun complained, "I nearly jumped outta my freaking skin!" Suddenly a female Bellua leaped behind Kaenluun, holding her nose, and smacked him in the shoulder. "Ha! We won!" Palu cried, raising a fist in the air. "Hmph" Kaeluun muttered, "I would've won if Bluno hadn't scared the freaking scales off of me..." "Well it still worked, and we won!" Bluno exclaimed, a smirk across his face. Kaeluun shook his head in dismay. "Let's just get back. My dad said to return at sundown, and we'll never make it back in time. And you know how my dad is with his...punishments..." "Please don't remind me." Palu said, shivering at the memory "I still have the feeling of shed Dagfu Frog skin on my hands..." "Then let's get going! Or did you not see the sun?" Bluno said, pointing back to the setting sun. Kaeluun, Bluno, and Palu rushed back to Kaeluun's house. By the time they got there, they saw Kaeluun's father leaning on the door frame, looking at his stop watch. "26,27,28....Oh, well you're all finally back. One minute and twenty eight seconds late. Explanation?" "We...got a bit lazy with checking the time Dad..." Kaeluun answered him awkwardly. "Yeah, we didn't watch the time. Sorry Honorable Kangusk." Bluno and Palu said in unison, bowing with respect. Kangusk sighed. "Fine, you all are off...today. Dont let it happen again, got it?" "Yes sir!" They all exclaimed, and ran up to Kaeluun's room. Kangusk chuckled and went back to the family room, where Nalun and Gruo waited patiently. "So, what were you saying about giving them a break?" Gruo asked, holding back a smile. Kangusk merely smiled sheepishly in return and took his seat. "Your son seems to still have barely hit his adolescence. Is Drake-Tail have hormonal issues?" Nalun asked. "I do not think so." Kangusk replied, "It seems that he ages at a much slower rate than us Bellua. Just another of the surprises he has given me. Why? Do you worry he will be too young when your daughter finally has the courage to ask him?" Nalun looked at Kangusk with shock "Well..I..." Suddenly, Kangusk's eyes narrowed. Closing his eyes, he took a long sniff. Though it was faint, he could trace a scent. An enemy scent. "Kangusk?" Gruo asked, and Kangusk got up. "Call the soldiers. We have company." Nalun and Gruo leaped out of their seats "You mean..." Kangusk nodded, "Tuatha have arrived." --- WIP Category:Stories Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26